


more than meets the eye

by Batty_Blue



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Испытывая чувство вины, Майк предлагает Генри свою кровь. Однако каждый раз Генри берет у него больше, чем просто кровь. Майк клянется, что положит этому конец, но продолжает появляться у вампира на пороге.
Relationships: Mike Celluci/Henry Fitzroy
Kudos: 2





	more than meets the eye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [more than meets the eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911649) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



До конца рабочего дня оставалось два часа — при условии, что за это время ему на стол не приземлится папка с новым делом, — а у Майка уже стоял так, что было совершенно невозможно сосредоточиться. Он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания. В надежде, что возбуждение не просто уйдет, а даст возможность притвориться, что не появлялось в принципе. Разгуливать на работе с эрекцией было недопустимо (и неловко до жути, если бы кто-нибудь заметил, потому что его коллеги, особенно напарник Дэйв, никогда бы ему этого не спустили). Но что более важно, это была нежеланная и абсолютно непрошеная реакция на мысль о приближающейся встрече с Генри.

Майк сделал предложение под влиянием очередного приступа вины из-за пыток, которые Генри пришлось вытерпеть от рук Хавьера Мендозы, и собственного содействия в их осуществлении. Даже теперь он не знал, какой реакции ждал от Генри — благодарности, подозрений. Оглядываясь назад, пришел к выводу, что ему действительно следовало ожидать отказа, и все же пренебрежительное “Ты правда думаешь, что поделившись со мной кровью, сможешь очистить свою душу, детектив?” жгло чуть более чем.

В основном, потому что попадало точно в цель. И именно этот удар по его гордости заставил настаивать, что предложение исходит из искреннего раскаяния в своих действиях. Что, конечно, так и было, но будь проклят Генри Фицрой за то, что все-таки его принял.

Майк до сих пор понятия не имел, кто из них двоих удивился больше, когда он явился в обозначенное время на их первый… сеанс. Генри быстро оправился и впустил Майка в квартиру, затем предложил выпить.

На что Майк рявкнул:  
— Пытаешься меня споить, Фицрой?  
Он обвинил Генри. Да, Майк был немного взволнован (что не удивительно — он собирался позволить вампиру _пить свою кровь_ ), но обычно лучше контролировал свои эмоции и рот — если только дело не касалось Фицроя.

Подняв бровь, Генри произнес:  
— Предполагается, что ты здесь по собственной доброй воле, детектив.  
Он замолчал, откручивая крышку с бутылки скотча, однако Майк отказался заполнить повисшую тишину.  
— Но ты напряжен, будет легче, если ты расслабишься.

— Может, я не хочу, чтобы было легче.

Генри наполнил стакан скотчем и протянул его Майку.  
— Легче для меня, — пояснил он.

Майк попался в свою же собственную ловушку. Он пришел сюда, чтобы загладить вину за то, что сделал с Генри — нечто непростительное; и продолжать вести себя так, будто для него это огромное принудительное взыскание, полностью противоречило духу искупления. Майк вздохнул и вытянул руку.  
— Ладно, давай сюда.

Усмехнувшись, Генри вручил ему стакан. Майк закатил глаза. В такие моменты, когда Генри вел себя как подросток, Майк начинал сомневаться, что перед ним на самом деле четырехсотпятидесятилетний вампир. Вспомнив, что он здесь как раз для того, чтобы добровольно дать ему своей крови, Майк осушил виски одним глотком.

Генри поднял брови.  
— Еще?

— Давай быстрее с этим покончим, — резко сказал Майк, поставив пустой стакан на сервировочную тележку для спиртных напитков. И стараясь не отвлекаться на тот факт, что у Генри есть украшенная орнаментом сервировочная тележка из стекла и металла.

Лицо Генри приобрело застывшее выражение.  
— Я понимаю, что ты нервничаешь, потому что это твой первый раз, и знаю, что я тебе не нравлюсь, детектив, но я не стану пить твою кровь, если ты не согласен на это в полной мере.

Майк вздохнул. Он же все это начал, и посмотрите на него, продолжает вести себя как капризный ребенок. Просто достаточно было оказаться с Генри в одной комнате, чтобы тут же захотелось сдать назад.  
— Ты прав, — согласился он. — Я нервничаю, и ты мне не нравишься, что есть то есть, но я… я понимаю, что вел себя как кретин…

Брови Генри снова взлетели вверх, демонстрируя искреннее удивление признанием, смешанное с привычным сарказмом.

— … _до сих пор_ веду себя как кретин, — уточнил Майк, — но я действительно хочу это сделать. Ты не можешь ждать от меня, что я перестану истерить по этому поводу, потому что, ну, это ведь ты и я, так что… — Майк пожал плечами. — Так что нужно делать? 

Генри улыбнулся, и в улыбке его даже не было насмешки. Почти. Он сделал царственный жест в сторону дивана.  
— Почему бы не снять пиджак и не устроиться с удобством, детектив?

Сняв пиджак и бросив его на спинку ближайшего стула, Майк уселся на диван.

— Закатай рукав на той руке, которую собираешься использовать, — произнес Генри. 

— Руке? — переспросил Майк, хотя пальцы машинально уже расстегивали манжету на левой руке.

— Я использую запястье, — ответил Генри, затем сверкнул глазами, переместив взгляд на шею Майка. — Если только ты не предпочитаешь другую область.

— Нет! — спешно воскликнул Майк. — Я просто…

— Не знал, — закончил за него Генри и вздохнул. — Моя вина, прошу прощения.

Майк промолчал, но лишь потому, что был слишком шокирован, чтобы говорить.

— Мне следовало рассказать тебе, что ожидать, но я…

— Тоже вел себя как кретин? — перебил Майк, вернув себе способность к речи.

Губы Генри изогнулись.  
— Называй это так. В общем, я использую запястье. Не столь интимно и позволяет лучше контролировать процесс, так что я не возьму слишком много.

— Как я узнаю, что ты берешь слишком много?

— Никак. К тому времени тебе будет уже все равно из-за охватившей все тело эйфории.

— Эйфории?

— Укус может быть очень… приятным. Если _я_ того хочу.

Майк даже представлять не желал, что бы это могло значить.  
— Что если я не хочу, чтобы он был приятным?

— Наказание, детектив? — намек на издевку. — Или дело во мне?

Майк сам толком не знал причин, поэтому вместо ответа потребовал:  
— Просто сделай так, чтобы было больно, Фицрой.

Какое-то время Генри внимательно изучал его, затем кивнул.  
— Хорошо, детектив, сделаю так, чтобы было больно.

Генри сел слева от Майка и взял его руку. Удерживая ее с неожиданной нежностью, провел большим пальцем вдоль линии вен на запястье. У Майка перехватило дыхание, когда Генри поднес запястье ко рту и обнажил клыки, но он не отстранился. Майк почувствовал острую боль, когда клыки прокусили кожу, и снова с первым глотком крови, словно тело знало, что ее потеря была противоестественной.

Майк откинул голову назад и заставил себя расслабиться, приготовившись терпеть. И в этот момент боль начала стихать. Он гнался за ней, но вместо нее нашел лишь чистое наслаждение. Мозг смог выкрикнуть только тихое “Нет!”, но тело уже охватила слабость, и вскоре оно сдалось под натиском удовольствия.

Сексуальная составляющая, определенно, присутствовала, но это было больше, чем просто секс. Нечто запредельное. Майк чувствовал приятные ощущения в паху, но то же самое испытывал под коленной чашечкой и на своде стопы, в основании позвоночника и за грудиной, между лопаток и за правым ухом. Словно укус выявил все его эрогенные зоны, о наличии некоторых из которых он и не подозревал до этого момента. Если бы Майк все еще мог связно мыслить, то подумал бы: “о, так вот что Генри имел в виду, говоря об эйфории”, — но его мозги уже были не способны на подобное.

Не было ни укуса, ни страха, ни вины, было только это, и оно было восхитительно. Майка унесло на волнах блаженства.

Он пришел в себя, лежа в одиночестве на диване. Поднял голову со спинки, куда ранее ее откинул, и осмотрел себя мутным взглядом. Рука лежала на коленях, место укуса было перевязано. Внезапно вспомнилось облако удовольствия, в котором он парил бог знает сколько времени. Майк бросил взгляд на ширинку, но компрометирующих мокрых пятен не было. Вздохнув с облегчением от этой маленькой радости, завалился на диванную подушку и тут же дернулся, услышав голос Генри.

Взгляд заметался по кругу, пока не обнаружил Генри сидящим за чертежной доской у себя в кабинете, или студии, или как он там это называет.  
— Что? — переспросил Майк, голос прозвучал, будто кваканье лягушки.

— Почти час ночи, — повторил Генри, не отрывая глаз от расположенной под углом доски до тех пор, пока не дорисовал, что хотел. Он поднял взгляд на Майка. — Ты был в отключке около сорока пяти минут. Это не упрек, детектив, — добавил Генри, увидев выражение его лица (которое, скорее всего, являло собой озадаченное нечто, непонимающее, что ему следует демонстрировать — смущение, гнев или безразличие к ситуации). — Просто подумал, тебе это будет интересно.

Майк кивнул, надеясь, что лицо выбрало безразличие.  
— Воды?

Генри указал карандашом.  
— Сок. И печенье.

Майк глянул на кофейный столик и фыркнул, заметив на нем полный стакан сока и тарелку с печеньем. Наклонившись вперед, взял стакан и отпил сока. Затем бросил взгляд на печенье, пожал плечами и взял его с тарелки.

Откусив, застонал, ощутив на языке вкус. Интересно, это остаточный эффект после вампирского укуса или печенье действительно настолько великолепно.  
— Где ты его достал? — спросил Майк с набитым ртом, помахав Генри печеньем.

Генри выглядел довольным тем, что Майку понравилось печенье. Майк решил, что ему мерещится всякое из-за потери крови.  
— Моя знакомая владеет пекарней. Слышал, ради ее печенья и умереть не жалко, — ответил Генри с нотками веселья в голосе.

— Насчет такого не знаю, — произнес Майк сухо, — но вот это чертовски вкусное.

— Там еще есть. Если хочешь.

Майк выгнул бровь.  
— Взятка, Генри?

— Хм, — рассеянно протянул Генри, рассматривая рисунок, над которым работал. — На меня не похоже.

Майк ничего на это не ответил. Прикончил сок с печеньем, затем неуверенно поднялся на ноги. Генри не смотрел на него, но Майк не сомневался, тот очень внимательно следит за каждым его движением. Майк прошел в ванную. Облегчился, помыл руки и сполоснул лицо в раковине.

Глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, раскатал рукав и застегнул поверх бинта манжету. Внешне ничего не изменилось, но он не мог отрицать, что _ощущал_ себя по-другому. Интересно, как долго продлится это чувство легкого возбуждения.

Пройдя обратно в гостиную, Майк осмотрелся. На барной стойке безупречно чистой кухни стоял пакет из пекарни. Прикончив второе печенье, Майк почувствовал себя лучше. Тверже стоящим на ногах, по крайней мере, в голове все еще был бардак. 

Генри ничего не сказал, когда Майк взял со стула и надел пиджак, — просто наблюдал. Майк задержался, перед тем как уйти, посмотрел долгим взглядом на диван, затем произнес:  
— Я же просил сделать так, чтобы было больно.  
Прямо сейчас он был слишком расслаблен, чтобы по-настоящему из-за этого волноваться, но то было дело принципа.

— Я и сделал так, чтобы было больно, детектив.

Майк уставился на Генри.  
— Так это было больно? — слова вылетели прежде, чем он смог себя остановить.

В глазах Генри определенно плескались искорки веселья, но тот не позволил им выйти наружу.  
— Что больнее, детектив, мгновенная боль от укуса, что исчезнет уже через минуту…

Уже через минуту. Майк вспомнил, сколько был в отключке.

— …или вечные муки от осознания, что тебе понравилось?

Майка будто под дых ударили.  
— Вау, — ответил он. — Да ты садист, Фицрой.

Генри чуть пожал плечами.  
— Учился у лучших.

— Да уж, — произнес Майк, не зная, кого конкретно Генри имеет в виду — своего ли отца, короля Генриха VIII, или недавнюю встречу с Мендозой. Он осмотрелся кругом, желая сменить тему, и наткнулся взглядом на пакет из пекарни.

— Возьми их, детектив, — на этот раз Генри не стал прятать веселья. — Мне они ни к чему, все равно придется выбросить.

Майк все еще считал, что Генри пытается подкупить его печеньем, но пакет все равно взял. Нет смыла им пропадать впустую.

~*~*~

Следующая… встреча… с Генри была назначена через две недели. (Майк прежде никогда об этом не задумывался, но теперь казалось логичным, что четырехсотпятидесятилетний вампир научился не оставлять свое кормление на волю случая.) У него было слишком много времени на размышления о своей реакции на укус, о том, как удовольствие охватило каждую клеточку его тела. Майку хотелось обсудить это с кем-нибудь, но единственными, кто знал о Генри, были Вики и Корин, а с ними он точно о таком говорить не станет.

Плохо было уже то, что Майк не мог перестать думать об этом, так он еще поймал себя на мысли, что с нетерпением ждет повторения. Разозлившись на себя, он заставил мысли сосредоточиться на других вещах — на зверских убийствах бездомных в городе, например. Даже Дэйв отметил его дурное настроение, когда Майк в очередной раз наорал на него за что-то несущественное, что обычно пропускал мимо ушей.

Майк извинился перед напарником полудюжиной его любимых пончиков, что напомнило ему о печенье, которое Генри для него купил, что, в свою очередь, напомнило об удовольствии, которое он получил во время укуса. Чертов Фицрой! Вот же хитрый ублюдок.

Едва наступило назначенное время, Майк с трудом дождался, когда Генри откроет дверь, и влетел в квартиру. С ходу снял пиджак, бросил его на спинку того же самого стула. Закатывая рукав, заметил стоящий на кухонном столе пакет из пекарни, но запретил себе об этом думать.

— Спешишь куда-то, детектив? — спросил Генри сухо.

Майк уселся на диван.  
— Приятно, — потребовал он, не беспокоясь о том, ясно ли выражается.

Смех Генри с ноткой издевки в голосе Майк проигнорировал.  
— Что ж, детектив, сразу к делу, да?

Генри сел с ним рядом, и Майк пихнул ему свое запястье. Генри явно веселила его внезапная прыть, но он ничего не сказал, лишь аккуратно обхватил руку Майка ладонями.

Тело Майка вспомнило первичную боль от укуса еще до того, как клыки прокусили кожу, и он с радостью принял ее. Он попросил Генри об удовольствии, что означало, что согласно извращенной логике прошлого раза тот сделает ему больно, потому что это заставит Майка чувствовать себя лучше после укуса. Вот только тот не сделал, сволочь. “Я убью тебя”, — подумал Майк, прежде чем его вновь унесло на волнах блаженства.

~*~*~

Майк подумывал о том, чтобы отменить третью встречу с Генри. И явился лишь потому, что дюжину раз за прошедшие две недели метался туда-сюда, так и не придя к окончательному решению (и продолжал колебаться вплоть до назначенного времени). Он дал обещание, и пусть ненавидел его всей душой, не мог отказаться от него без более веской причины, чем собственная путаная неспособность примирить неприязнь к Генри с удовольствием, которое он получал от его укусов.

Между их сеансами Генри оставался все такой же занозой у него в заднице, когда бы им ни приходилось пересекаться (обычно у Вики в офисе) или работать вместе (как правило, _из-за_ Вики). Саркастичный, высокомерный, он бесил Майка так, как не удавалось еще никому, кроме Вики. Даже в те ночи, когда Майк появлялся у него дома, Генри продолжал демонстрировать свой острый язык и королевские замашки, но при этом был нежен, когда держал его руку, и достаточно добр, чтобы перевязать место укуса, проявлял заботу, угощая его соком с печеньем.

Все это совершенно противоречило мнению Майка о Генри, а Майк терпеть не мог противоречия. В мозгу большими красными буквами мигала неоновая вывеска “Ошибка в программе”.

Генри молча впустил Майка внутрь, заговорив лишь после того, как закрыл за ним дверь.  
— Хмм. Я был уверен, что в этот раз ты не придешь.

— Я не такой засранец, — ответил Майк, игнорируя тот факт, что именно это он и собирался сделать последние две недели. Единственным утешением было то, что Генри он, похоже, сбивал с толку ничуть не меньше, чем тот его.

— Это то, чего ты добиваешься? — спросил Майк, сняв пиджак и с особым усердием развешивая его на спинке стула, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на Генри.

— Считаешь, я пытаюсь заставить тебя отказаться? Делая что, конкретно?

— Будучи милым со мной. Все эти бинты и печенья…

— Я думал, печенья были взяткой.

Майк взглянул на него.  
— Ты всем, кого кусаешь, даешь сок и печенья?

— Нет.

И только было Майк решил, что это доказывает особое к нему отношение (проявляемое, скорее всего, с какой-то гнусной целью), как Генри продолжил:  
— Но не думаю, что тебя устроит то, что другие мои… партнеры… получают в обмен на кровь.

Самодовольная ухмылка Генри и его собственные воспоминания о получаемом во время укуса удовольствии (и страхе каждый раз, когда приходил в себя, что позорно обкончал штаны, словно подросток, которым он давным-давно уже не являлся) подсказали Майку, что же именно другие — о, и как он запнулся, используя слово “партнеры” — получали в обмен на донорство, осознанным оно было или нет.

— Ага, сок с печеньем подойдет, — тут же произнес Майк. Закатал рукав и сел на диван, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что на мгновение мозг действительно зашел так далеко, что стало интересно, каково это — позволить Генри, его укусу — увести себя за грань.

В этот раз, когда Генри взял его за руку, Майк не стал закрывать глаза. Продолжил наблюдать, как Генри наклонил голову, как клыки прокусили кожу, увидел, как лицо его приобрело почти благоговейное выражение, когда первая капля крови коснулась языка. Майк пытался сохранять бдительность, даже когда боль отступила и удовольствие усилилось, прокатилось по всему телу, затрагивая каждую клеточку.

В дымке возбуждения казалось, будто волосы Генри светятся, Майку пришлось сопротивляться желанию вытянуть руку и коснуться их. Какая удача, что наслаждение поглотило его и мозг перестал работать.

Той ночью впервые Майк дрочил на воспоминания об удовольствии, которое испытал благодаря Генри.

~*~*~

Сегодня — менее чем через два часа — у Генри дома состоится их четвертая встреча с целью позволить ему себя укусить. Разрываясь между мыслями о ней и стойкой эрекцией, которой он щеголял в данный момент, Майк не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Ему потребовалось три попытки, чтобы внести всю требуемую информацию в простой бланк, а Кейт указала на то, что лоток для бумаги пуст, пока Майк матерился на принтер за то, что тот отказывался печатать, сколько бы раз он ни клацал мышкой, нажимая кнопку печати на экране.

(В итоге распечаталось шесть копий, пять из которых тут же отправились в шредер).

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — спросил Дэйв после того, как Майк вернулся от шредера и начал рыться в ящике в поисках ручки, в которой бы все еще оставались чернила.

Майк захлопнул ящик, прищемив себе палец.  
— Ай! Что? — произнес он, посасывая пострадавшую конечность.

— Просто… ты выглядишь рассеянным.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Майк. Невозможно скрипеть зубами, держа во рту палец, но очень хотелось.

— Принтер бы с тобой не согласился, — парировал Дэйв, тут же вскинув руки перед собой ладонями наружу, когда Майк зарычал. — Верно, — протянул он. — Ты в порядке.

Майк не ушел раньше (но лишь потому, что не хотел заявиться раньше времени и произвести впечатление, будто сгорает от нетерпения или, что еще хуже, нервничает), хоть и был уверен, что большинство его коллег об этом мечтали. Он закончил отчет по делу, которое они недавно раскрыли, умудрился ни на кого больше не нарычать, а единственной полученной перед уходом травмой был бумажный порез. Можно назвать это победой.

Майк посмотрел на часы. Две минуты. Он поправил клавиатуру, пачку дел на углу стола, телефон, затем встал и взял пиджак со спинки стула. Никто ничего не сказал, но показалось, будто весь кабинет вздохнул с облегчением.

Майк не медлил, когда Генри открыл ему дверь, но и не спешил. Он старался вести себя так, словно ничего нет такого в том, чтобы позволять Генри себя кусать, давать ему свою кровь и получать взамен удовольствие. Он снял пиджак, привычно повесил его на спинку стула. Сел на свое обычное место на диване и закатал рукав. Генри поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал, просто сел рядом и взял предложенную руку.

— Сегодня никаких предпочтений, детектив? — спросил Генри с легкой насмешкой перед тем, как наклонил голову.

Вместо жалящей боли прокусывающих кожу клыков Майк почувствовал прикосновение теплых губ к пульсирующей точке на запястье, затем давление шершавого языка. От ощущения тело пробрало дрожью, но не успел он выразить протест, как Генри его укусил. Боль появилась и ушла прежде, чем Майку удалось за нее ухватиться, заменяемая текучим жаром удовольствия, что подкралось неумолимо и погребло его под собой.

~*~*~

Прошло несколько дней, Майк едва помнил сам укус и что было потом. Четыре из шести печений, что дал ему Генри, до сих пор лежали в бумажном пакете на кухонном столе, уже засохшие, потому что он не мог заставить себя к ним прикоснуться — ни съесть, ни даже выкинуть.

Воспоминанием, которое преследовало его, которое он не мог забыть, на которое дрочил не единожды, было нежное касание губ Генри его кожи.

И вот счастье-то, несколько дней спустя Вики понадобилась помощь по одному из ее “необычных” дел, и, конечно, не обошлось без Генри. Майк провел два дня в аду, отвлекаясь на его губы и получая странные взгляды от Вики, притворяясь, будто не замечает их.

Следующую неделю Майк провел, убеждая себя, что должен отменить предстоящую встречу, затем возражая себе же, что не может этого сделать, потому что Генри поймет, что Майк отказался, потому что Генри удалось вывести его из себя. К тому же Майк не переживет мысли, что укусить себя и пить кровь он смог Генри позволить, а прикосновение его губ заставило его бежать поджав хвост.

Майк явился в назначенное время, и Генри хватило порядочности не выглядеть удивленным. Казалось даже, он был… рад.

— Добрый вечер, детектив, — произнес он, открыв Майку дверь.

— Я отдал тебя под пытки и позволяю пить свою кровь, думаю, тебе следует звать меня Майк.

Генри выглядел таким же шокированным данным предложением, каким Майк себя чувствовал, но быстро пришел в себя, потрясенное выражение лица сменила сардоническая ухмылка.  
— Как пожелаешь. Майк.

Майк закатил глаза, скрывая невольную реакцию на звуки своего имени, произнесенные этими губами, и прошел в квартиру, лишая себя возможности тут же скользнуть к ним взглядом, стоило только о них подумать.

Чтобы вернуть себе самообладание, Майк обратился к привычной последовательности действий — снял пиджак, сложил его, повесил на спинку стула, закатал манжету и уселся на диван. Закончив с приготовлениями, поднял глаза на Генри, тот в свою очередь смотрел на него озадаченно.

— Я готов, можешь приступать, — произнес Майк, стараясь не казаться взволнованным или сгорающим от нетерпения. (Потому что он не сгорал от нетерпения, черт возьми. И взволнованным тоже не был.)

— Прям сунул-вынул и бежать, — ответил Генри.

Майк моргнул. Он решил остановить внимание на произнесенной Генри фразе, а не на предположении, будто они занимаются чем-то, имеющим отношение к сексу.  
— Поверить не могу, что услышал эти слова из твоих уст.

— Сам немного удивлен, — признался Генри, садясь рядом с Майком и обхватывая его запястье. — Но суть от этого не меняется.

— Я здесь не с дружеским визитом, Фицрой, — произнес Майк резко.

— Генри.

— Что, прости? — его слишком отвлекало ласковое давление большого пальца на запястье, было сложно формировать мысли, не говоря уже о том, чтобы облекать их в слова.

— Ты отдал меня под пытки, — ответил Генри тихо, без осуждения. — И позволяешь пить свою кровь… — большой палец мазнул по точке пульса. — Майк. Думаю, тебе следует звать меня Генри.

У Майка перехватило горло и пересохло во рту, лишая возможности говорить. Кое-как ему удалось выдавить придушенное:  
— Генри.

Генри улыбнулся. В улыбке чувствовалась привычная толика насмешки, но казалось, направлена она была скорее на себя, чем на Майка.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Генри и наклонил голову.

Майк застыл на месте, когда губы коснулись чувствительной кожи на внутренней стороне запястья. Когда показался кончик языка и лизнул, словно делая отметку, рвано выдохнул, все это время даже не осознавая, что задерживает дыхание. Клыки царапнули кожу, натягивая нервы до предела, а затем не спеша погрузились в плоть.

В этот раз боль длилась дольше, но когда отступила, ей на смену пришло самое острое удовольствие, что Майк когда-либо испытывал. Удовольствие, что дарил ему Генри — его укусы, да, именно они — прежде, не шло ни в какое сравнение. Майку казалось, он горит в нем, тонет. Единственное место, к которому прикасался Генри, — его запястье, а чувство было такое, словно Генри касается его везде — он ощущал скольжение его рук, прикосновение его губ, каждым сантиметром своего тела.

В этот раз Майк оставался в сознании, пусть и казалось, будто наблюдает издалека. Наконец он почувствовал, как затихает тянущая кровь сила, как язык Генри скользит по ранкам, касаются запястья ласковые пальцы.

— Чт?.. — попытался сказать он.

Генри поднял голову, взглянул на Майка темными глазами и слизнул каплю крови с губ. Собственный тихий стон — последнее, что помнил Майк, когда очнулся долгие минуты спустя, чувствуя себя так, словно его пропустили через соковыжималку.

~*~*~

Ему несказанно повезло помнить с кристальной ясностью все, что произошло той ночью. И если бы он испытывал лишь смущение, то мог бы с этим смириться. Наверное. Но он даже помыслить не мог о том, чтобы съесть это треклятое печенье, не возбудившись. Не проходящее две недели подряд возбуждение сильно отвлекало. И жутко раздражало. (Постарайся не думать о том, о чем думать не хочешь… да это невозможно!)

Майк думал, что испытает облегчение, когда ему придется позвонить Генри и отменить следующую встречу, потому что им поручили новое дело, как раз когда Майк уже собирался уходить с работы, но на деле чувствовал лишь досаду.

Майк вытащил мобильник (и когда это он успел добавить номер Генри в записную книжку?) и схватил пиджак со спинки стула.

Дэйв глянул на него.  
— Горячая свиданка?

Майк хотел было возразить, но объяснять, почему он звонит кому-то, чтобы отменить что-то, не являющееся “горячей свиданкой”, было слишком долго.  
— Типа того, — ответил он.

Дэйв кивнул и ускорил шаг, давая Майку подобие личного пространства, пока они неслись к машине через оживленный вестибюль.

— Добрый вечер, Майк, — раздался у Майка в ухе голос Генри.

Майк вздрогнул, обрадовавшись, что Генри не может этого увидеть.  
— Послушай, Фицрой, Генри, сегодня я не смогу прийти. Прости, что не предупредил заранее, но мы только что получили вызов.

— Если честно, удивлен, что этого не произошло раньше, — невозмутимо ответил Генри.

— По правде, я тоже. Мы можем перенести, — а это откуда, черт возьми, взялось. (Как будто он не знает откуда.)

— Отлично, — отозвался Генри. — Поговорим об этом, когда разберетесь с делом, — чуть помедлил. — И Майк?

— Да?

— Береги себя.

Генри сбросил вызов прежде, чем Майк успел ответить, и хорошо, потому что Майк понятия не имел, что на это сказать.

~*~

Они работали над делом без остановки почти двадцать часов — в перерывах между поиском зацепок по очереди используя койку в подсобке, чтобы вздремнуть, — Майк устал и пребывал в дурном настроении после допроса свидетельницы, которая уже в третий раз изменила свои показания.

Он удивился — но не испугался, вдруг осознал он, — увидев Генри, сидящим на стуле для посетителей около его стола, когда они с Дэйвом вернулись в участок. Генри взял бумагу из лотка принтера и рисовал, используя папку с делом вместо подставки.

Генри не отреагировал на его присутствие, так что Майк склонился над его плечом и произнес:  
— Рисуешь очередной комикс?

Генри не подпрыгнул, хотя Майк и не ждал от него подобного. И все же закатил глаза в сторону Майка, но больше никак не поддался на провокацию.

Майк обошел Генри, снял пиджак, расстегнул манжеты, чтобы закатать рукава. От знакомых действий прошило волной возбуждения. Стараясь скрыть это, он произнес резче, чем планировал:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Генри?

Судя по глазам, Генри все понял, но ответил лишь:  
— Просто зашел проведать тебя, Майк.

Верно, разочарованно подумал Майк. Он, наверное, хотел узнать, как продвигается дело, чтобы они смогли пересмотреть график его регулярного донорства.  
— Я не могу распространяться о деле…

— Тебя, Майк, — перебил его Генри. — Я хотел узнать как у тебя дела, — он положил папку обратно Майку на стол. — И вот узнал. Дерьмово выглядишь, детектив.

Дэйв фыркнул за соседним столом.

Майк проигнорировал напарника.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он с иронией в голосе.

— Не загоняй себя слишком сильно, — сложив рисунок, Генри убрал его в карман пальто.

Прозвучало так, будто ему действительно не все равно, но прежде чем Майк успел озвучить эту мысль, Генри унесся прочь, оставив Майка (и еще целую толпу людей) таращиться ему вслед.

— А это что? — спросил Дэйв.

Майк повернулся обратно к Дэйву, чтобы увидеть, о чем тот говорит, и заметил стоящий в центре стола белый бумажный пакет. Печенье, которым Генри угощал его каждый… визит. Майка бросило в жар, когда кровь устремилась к щекам.

Дэйв рассмеялся.  
— Горячая свиданка, значит.

Майк возмущенно сплюнул, на что Дэйв начал смеяться еще громче.

Да пофиг. У них дело горит. Но, может, одну печеньку сначала. Обед был так давно.

~*~*~

Больше Майк не видел Генри вплоть до их следующей плановой встречи. Им потребовалось восемь дней, чтобы найти последнее доказательство, позволившее арестовать соседку жертвы (ту, что путалась в показаниях) за убийство. Что-то там связанное с лающими собаками и помятыми клумбами, Майк даже пытаться не стал вникать, учитывая, сколько сна ему перепало за последнюю неделю.

Майк пришел домой в полдень после четырех часов, проведенных за допросом подозреваемой и заполнением документов, чтобы закрыть дело и отправить материалы в архив. Сбросив туфли, упал лицом в постель и проспал двенадцать часов.

Проснувшись и будучи не в состоянии снова уснуть, он поплелся на кухню за стаканом воды. Несмотря на то, что был жутко измотан, отправляясь спать, он находился в том странном, промежуточном состоянии, когда сна недостаточно и одновременно слишком много. Включив телевизор, листал каналы, пока не наткнулся на старую серию “Бессмертного Найта”*. Ирония была слишком сильна, чтобы ей противостоять, так что Майк оставил сериал включенным.

Когда серия закончилась, Майк глянул на часы, понимая, что нужно позвонить Генри, пока “вампирское время” еще не вышло.

— Майк, — протянул Генри, ответив на звонок.

Тело Майка слишком устало, чтобы реагировать на звук своего имени, произнесенного губами Генри, но все же сделало отважную попытку.

— Мы закрыли дело, — заявил Майк без вступления.

— Рад это слышать.

— Я… следует ли нам назначить новую встречу?

— Тебе следует поспать.

— Я только что проспал двенадцать часов!

— Поспи еще двенадцать. И съешь что-нибудь, что не будет на девяносто процентов состоять из сахара.

— Ты сейчас что, пошутил про копов и пончики?

— Стал бы я? — возразил Генри. — К тому же, — продолжил он, словно Майк и не перебивал его, — если я сейчас выпью твоей крови, ты просто грохнешься в обморок. И это не шутка, — добавил он перед тем, как повесить трубку. 

Майк уставился на свой телефон. Затем поставил его на зарядку и вернулся в кровать.

Прошло еще три дня, прежде чем Майк решился снова позвонить. Он убеждал себя, что просто делал то, что сказал ему Генри: ел, спал, заботился о себе — но настоящая проблема заключалась в том, что теперь, когда Майк больше не был сосредоточен на расследовании убийства, выживая на урывках сна и кофеине, у мозга появилось время для размышлений о других вещах.

Таких, как Генри, навестивший его в участке, чтобы принести печенье. Проведать его. Майк понимал, что слишком много об этом думает, но в этом он весть — вывернуть наизнанку, перетрясти, рассматривая с разных углов, пока не обнаружится смысл. Однако сколько бы Майк ни размышлял, ему так и не удавалось понять, что у Генри на уме.

Так что он просто продолжил размышлять об этом и дальше. Потому что в противном случае пришлось бы думать о том, что _он_ , черт возьми, делает. По собственной воле позволяет вампиру кусать себя и пить кровь. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему еще год назад, что вампиры существуют, он бы запер его в психушке. И если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему всего несколько месяцев назад, что он позволит Генри питаться своей кровью, он бы рассмеялся ему в лицо.

И вот, посмотрите на него.

Майк испытывал чувство вины, да, но он бы ни за что не сделал то предложение, если бы в глубине души не доверял Генри, если бы не был убежден, что тот его не ранит и не убьет. Даже сходя с ума от потери крови, боли и голода, Генри смог достаточно контролировать себя, чтобы не убить Майка, когда пил из его шеи.

Потянувшись, Майк коснулся небольшого шрама, оставшегося лишь потому, что Генри был не в том состоянии, чтобы действовать аккуратно, вгрызаясь в его плоть. Он не отличался от любого другого шрама на его теле, но прикосновение к нему делало воспоминания о той ночи, когда Генри укусил его, ярче.

На этой мысли Майк и позвонил Генри. Из-за шума на заднем фоне Майк с трудом расслышал приветствие, и, тем не менее, его тело, словно собаку Павлова, в ответ пробрало дрожью.

— Я не вовремя, — сказал Майк, чувствуя укол разочарования, в котором не собирался себе признаваться.

— Вовсе нет, Майк, — отозвался Генри. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — ответил Майк сухо. Пришлось признаться хотя бы себе, что Генри был прав — он нуждался в пище и сне.

— Рад это слышать, — Генри удалось прозвучать одновременно искренне и шутливо. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

“Мне?” — подумал Майк.  
— Мы говорили о том, чтобы назначить дату встречи… — он затих, когда кто-то позвал Генри по имени.

Генри, должно быть, отвернулся от телефона, чтобы ответить, потому что его “Я сейчас, Кассандра” прозвучало приглушенно.

— Ты занят, — сказал Майк, когда Генри вернулся к нему. — Прости, мне не следовало…

— Майкл, — произнес Генри резко.

К счастью Майк был один, потому что ему пришлось опустить руку и сжать свой член через штаны, с губ едва не сорвался протяжный стон.

— Если бы я не хотел говорить с тобой сейчас, я бы не ответил на звонок.

— Верно, — согласился Майк, надеясь, что голос его не был таким же шероховатым по краям, каким он себя чувствовал.

Так как до их следующей по плану встречи оставалось всего несколько дней, они решили придерживаться уже установленного графика и дождаться ее. Майк сбросил вызов, отказываясь думать о том, чем именно Генри с Кассандрой в данный момент занимаются. И о том, почему его это волнует.

~*~*~

К тому моменту, как Майк появился на пороге квартиры Генри, он уже успел накрутить себя до предела. Он был рад, что никакая новая папка не успела приземлиться на его стол, потому что между расследованием дел, зацепки по которым стремительно обрывались, все, о чем Майк мог думать, — отклик его тела на укусы, небольшие проявления симпатии со стороны Генри и собственная реакция на мысль, что Генри проводит свое время с кем-то другим.

— Майкл, — поприветствовал Генри, открыв дверь прежде, чем Майк успел постучать.

— Ваша Светлость, — ответил Майк с изрядной долей сарказма.

— Ммм, мне нравится.

Майк закатил глаза.  
— Кто бы сомневался.

Миновав Генри, Майк погрузился в привычный ритуал подготовки. Сев на диван рядом с ним, Генри наклонился взять книгу с кофейного столика. Затем протянул ее Майку.

— Что это? — спросил Майк, вытянув руку, но так и не коснувшись книги.

— Мой новый графический роман. Я был на автограф-сессии тем вечером, когда ты позвонил.

— Автограф-сессия, — повторил Майк, отказываясь анализировать накрывшее его чувство облегчения.

— Я подписал один для тебя.

— Для меня, — снова тупо повторил Майк.

— Ты собираешься повторять все, что я говорю? — заметил Генри сухо.

Майк взял книгу.  
— Я пытаюсь это переварить.

— Не собираешься прочесть?

— Книгу? Сейчас?

— Графический роман, — поправил Генри. — Не его. То, что я написал.

— Ты что-то написал? — книга внезапно показалась ядовитой гадюкой, готовой наброситься в любой момент. Майк попытался выиграть время. — Могу я прочесть это, эм, после?

Обмануть Генри не удалось, но тот просто ответил:  
— Конечно.

Майк вернул книгу обратно на столик. Когда сел обратно, Генри потянулся к его запястью. Еще до того, как губы Генри прижались к нему, Майк ощутил, как его накрывает тягучим, словно теплый мед, чувством возбуждения. Он соскользнул вниз, удобнее устраиваясь на диване, как только губы наконец коснулись кожи. Майку захотелось откинуть голову назад, когда внизу живота разлился жар предвкушения, но он заставил себя смотреть.

Показались клыки, Генри уже собирался укусить, как та гадюка, которую Майк представил себе ранее, когда Майк, вытянув свободную руку, зарылся ей ему в волосы и потянул. Генри наградил его вопросительным взглядом.

— Не здесь.

Генри бросил взгляд на другую его руку.

— Нет.

Во взгляде Генри появилось нетерпение, а затем глаза расширились, когда Майк чуть наклонил голову, достаточно, чтобы Генри уловил мысль. Генри выпрямился и опустил его запястье. Рука Майка выскользнула из его волос.

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь.

Майка беспокоило как раз противоположное — что он слишком хорошо понимал, о чем именно просит.

— Ты не хочешь? — спросил он.

Глаза Генри вспыхнули.  
— Не играй со мной, детектив, — рявкнул он.

— Майкл, — поправил его Майк, ухмыльнувшись так широко, как только смог, пока мозг вопил: “Какого хрена ты творишь?”, а тело нашептывало голосом Генри: “Ты все делаешь правильно”.

Генри переместился, слишком быстро, чтобы Майк успел заметить. Мгновение между вдохом и выдохом, и он уже сидит у Майка на коленях, прижимаясь губами к бьющейся на горле жилке. Майк застонал. Откинул голову назад и толкнулся бедрами вверх.

— Думаешь, что понимаешь, во что себя втягиваешь?

— Думаю, что помру от старости, пока ты… — слова перетекли в очередной стон, когда Генри прикусил горло неострыми зубами и зарычал.

— Скажи это, — потребовал Генри.

Майк медлил, та кровь, что еще не утекла ему в пах, устремилась к щекам.

— Я прошу не для того, чтобы тебя смутить, — продолжил Генри. — Но если ты не можешь сказать этого вслух, ты все еще не готов.

— Я готов, — возразил Майк, игнорируя голос на задворках сознания.

И словно прочитав его мысли, Генри ответил:  
— Ты сейчас думаешь этим мозгом… — он дернул подбородком в сторону его головы, — или этим?

Майк застонал, толкнувшись Генри в руку.

— Да пошел ты, — и, противореча себе, попытался развести ноги шире, чтобы обеспечить Генри лучший доступ. — Ты сказал, это очень интимно, но мы уже разделяли с тобой довольно интимные моменты, — произнес Майк, хватая ртом воздух. — Ты сказал, так тебе сложнее себя контролировать, но ты уже кусал меня в шею прежде и умудрился не убить.

Майк наклонил голову, обнажая горло, чтобы Генри смог увидеть тоненький шрам.  
— Я доверяю тебе, — произнес Майк, с удивлением понимая, что так оно и есть.

— Значит, ты дурак, — прорычал Генри.

— Может, это ты боишься.

Генри рассмеялся.  
— Майкл, я слишком стар, чтобы позволить тебе взять меня на слабо.

— Хмм, — протянул Майк с сомнением.

Генри опустил взгляд на то место, куда укусил его ранее, оставил на нем свою метку.  
— Я думал, ты будешь умнее, — произнес он, и Майку показалось, что он говорил это не столько ему, сколько самому себе.

И прежде чем Майк смог ответить, Генри наклонился вперед. Клыки прокусили кожу, губы присосались к ранкам. Больно было просто _пиздец_! В какой-то момент Майк решил, что совершил ужасную ошибку, но затем боль отступила, и каждую клеточку тела затопило удовольствие. Столько удовольствия, что Майк понятия не имел, что с ним делать, сможет ли тело уместить его в себе. Майк даже подумал, что, возможно, Генри был прав — он не был к этому готов.

Казалось, это никогда не закончится. Удовольствие билось внутри него, вокруг него, словно волны в океане. Майк потерял счет времени. Могли пройти лишь мгновения, но казалось, они длились вечность. Генри провел рукой вдоль его паха, и этого хватило, чтобы Майка выгнуло дугой, накрывая оргазмом. Майк все кончал и кончал, пока Генри не отстранился, но даже после этого его продолжало потряхивать от отголосков пережитого удовольствия.

Майк думал, что знает, каково это — быть выжатым досуха, но сейчас чувствовал себя намного хуже — или лучше, он не мог решить — слабость в конечностях и туман в голове. И в этот раз на его штанах определенно осталось мокрое пятно.

— Печенье? — просипел Майк, когда Генри осторожно лизнул место укуса.

Генри рассмеялся.  
— Не знаю, Майкл, — от звука его голоса Майка пробрало легкой дрожью. — Ты правда считаешь, что заслужил печенье?

Майк считал, что еще как заслужил. И Генри тоже так считал, потому что вручил ему целый пакет и стакан сока.

~*~

Позже — после того, как Майк допил сок, съел два печенья, привел себя в порядок в ванной и уселся наблюдать за Генри, который продолжал сидеть в углу дивана, что-то рисуя, — Майк взял в руки книгу — графический роман — и открыл. Генри написал простое _“Спасибо, Генри”_.

Майк нахмурился. Спасибо за что? Генри что, благодарил его за то, что позволил себя укусить? В печатном комиксе… то есть графическом романе? Майк поднял взгляд на посвящение, напечатанное на той же странице.

_“Посвящается М. Я думал, ничто больше уже не сможет меня удивить, а затем появился ты. Г.”_

Майк закрыл книгу и уставился на обложку.  
— Я отдал тебя в руки Мендозы.

— Угу, — согласно протянул Генри.

Явное отсутствие эмоциональной реакции — гнева — расстроило Майка.  
— Что в этом удивительного?

— В этом — ничего, — ответил Генри. Он поднял взгляд от блокнота и взглянул на Майка. — Дело в том, как изменилось твое отношение.

Глянув на рисунок Генри, Майк увидел собственное изображение и тут же почувствовал нервную дрожь из-за чего-то, чему не мог подобрать слов, даже после того, что они только что сделали.  
— Ты меня рисовал? Все это время я думал, ты работаешь.

— Я работаю, — он перевернул рисунок, демонстрируя Вики в доспехах.

— Мы — воины?

Генри фыркнул.  
— Вики — воин. А ты глупый принц, которого ей приходится защищать.

— Эй!

Генри широко улыбнулся, вернувшись к рисованию.  
— Сначала я хотел сделать тебя придворным шутом.

— И снова эй, — возмутился Майк. Спустя мгновение он продолжил: — Почему ты не сделал воином меня? Мог бы убить меня очень драматично.

— В этой истории есть место только для одного воина, и мы оба знаем, что Вики надерет тебе задницу.

Обдумав эту мысль, Майк пожал плечами:  
— Справедливо.

А затем спросил:  
— И что будем делать дальше?

Генри не стал притворяться, будто не понял вопроса.  
— Выяснять, есть ли между нами нечто большее, чем показалось на первый взгляд?

Майк подумал, что это гораздо страшнее, чем доверять Генри в том, что он не выпьет его досуха, позволять ему видеть себя уязвимым перед удовольствием от укуса.

— Заклятые друзья с привилегиями? — спросил Майк, и шуткой это было лишь отчасти.

Генри кивнул в знак согласия.  
— Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне.

— Так и знал, что рано или поздно это цапнет меня за задницу, — проворчал Майк.

— Ну, может не за задницу, — уточнил Генри сухо.

— Ты теперь комиком заделался?

— Не в этом десятилетии, — прозвучало печальнее, чем Генри хотелось.

— Так, — начал Майк, с силой проводя ладонями по бедрам. — Мы могли бы что-нибудь попробовать. Одна ночь. Которая не будь включать в себя кровь, сок и печенье, — подумал немного. — Ну, может, если только печенье.

Генри заглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Мне нравится идея.

Майк больше удивился тому, что не удивился вовсе, осознав, что ему идея тоже нравится.

**Author's Note:**

> * Forever Knight (Рыцарь навсегда/Бессмертный Найт) — сериал 90-х про 800-летнего вампира, работающего детективом.


End file.
